A Day in the Life Of
by Sachimi
Summary: Parodies about the days in the lives of individual Juunishi members! New Chapter up: Yuki has a rough life, he deserves a little...well he deserves the spotlight once in...I mean he IS Yuki frickin' Sohma. It's Yuki's turn. Join the maddness!
1. Day in the life of Akito

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FURUBA! …. Yet..

I'll be writing a few of these 'Day in the life of' based on different characters, if you want to suggest who next, please comment!

This is completely random, no real particular writing style, please constructive criticism only, advice, suggestions on whose 'DAY IN THE LIFE OF' I should do next.

* * *

"FINE HATORI! If you're going to act like that I guess I have no_choice_ but to tell you about my day!" Akito yelled at Kureno.

"I'm _Kureno_, Akito, and I didn't say-"

"It started off simple…" Akito interrupted, going into the FLAHBACK mode.

I awoke to the sound of my Mickey Mouse clock singing 'It's a Small World After All.' Of course, I took this as a personal offense and smashed it with the Easy Bake Oven I stole from Yuki. After I bought a new clock off ebay, I decided I'd take a walk around the inner estate.

I took my time walking, tazoring anyone who dared to step too close to me. Eventually, my tazor's battery ran out and almost immediately a rocket crash landed in front of me. I soon discovered it was Kisa's and went to look for her. I followed a trail of marshmallows to the tiger's lair… er… house.

"I WAS NEARLY SQUASHED BY YOUR ROCKET!" I yelled, for I was, indeed, angry. She looked at me and said "I see my timid demeanor has yet to fool you, for you have discovered the criminal mastermind that is Kisa. Many have looked at me and thought me harmless, but you have found my true nature and for that… I commend you. More imaginary tea?" "Please."

After the tea party with Kisa, I decided I'd go back to my walk, but yet another distraction caught my eye. And that distraction was Momiji… wearing MY yellow raincoat! He claimed he needed it for yodeling because Haru was lost if he could here his voice, the cow would be able to follow it home. Just then Yuki ran up to us. "I HEARD THE YUKI CALL!" he exclaimed. "No, I'm looking for Haru." Momiji explained. "And you called ME to help!" Yuki cried. "No." Momiji shook his head. Yuki sighed and walked away.

Now Haru, who had actually been watching us from a tree, jumped down. "I heard the Yuki call." He explained.

So I stole Momiji's umbrella for revenge because he stole my raincoat and decided to pay a visit to Shigure.

Shigure welcomed me with open arms. Or so I had thought. No, he was actually waving his arms around screaming "FIRE!" That's when Yuki ran up to him "I heard the Yuki call!" he exclaimed. "NO THERE'S A FIRE!" Shigure screamed. "And you called me to help put it out!" "NO!" Yuki sighed. So then Hatori drove over. And since the seahorse/dragon is the master of the sea, he commanded a large wave of water to swamp the house.

He drove off once the water vanished so I let myself inside. When I entered, Kyo was literally screaming his head off. Apparently it was HIS umbrella I had stolen from Momiji. I put it in a closet for safe keeping then lied about having seen it.

"I NEED my umbrella to go to the Dojo! If I don't have it, a robber will steal my shoes!" This came as a shock for me as I have never known Kyo to wear shoes. Never the less, I went on to throwing a roll of toilet paper at him and ran into the kitchen, laughing manically, of course.

I decided it was a horrible mistake to run into the kitchen when I spotted Tohru. CLEANING. But not JUST cleaning, all the forest friends were helping her as she hummed a tune! Chipmunks washing dishes, squirrels dusting, DEER WASHING WINDOWS! It was JUST like a Disney movie!

If you recall, I'm not very happy with Mickey Mouse and his crew at the moment due to the alarm clock. So I pulled out my tazor but was all "duh! No batteries!" Before she had a chance to ask me if I'd seen Yuki's missing easy bake oven, I was off to Shigure.

I located him in the living room watching Dancing with the Stars. Before I was able to say anything, he swept me up into a waltz. Maby in his mind he thought he was a skilled Ballroom Dancer but the reality was quite the opposite. So, being the merciless killjoy that I am, I slapped him and told him he sucked. Then asked for batteries. He directed me to Kyo.

Kyo was on the roof draped in toilet paper. After tree failed attempts to climb up, I decided I didn't like heights. So I threw rocks at Kyo until he fell down. "Someday I'll find my umbrella, then I'll go to the dojo, and then I'll beat Y-" "I HEARD THE YUKI CALL!" Yuki cried from an open window. I threw a rock at him. He sighed and went away.

"Please continue." I told Kyo. "I'll beat Yuki and become NUMBER ONE of the Zodiac! ZING! Oh BUUUURN!" he cheered. "Very well. I am in need of batteries." I said. Kyo pointed me to Yuki's room.

I opened the door slowly. A crack of light from the hallway spread over Yuki. "Are you in need of The Yuki?" he asked. "Yes." I nodded. Yuki looked thrilled "What have you called The Yuki for?" "Batteries." I said. He looked as if he could cry. "I-I don't have any" I glared at him. "Oh, have you seen my Easy Bake Oven?" He asked. So I directed him to where I hid Kyo's umbrella.

I went into the kitchen and asked Tohru is she had any batteries. She nodded and led me to her room. Now, I had never seen her room before, and this was certainly not what I expected.

Strawberry Wallpaper- "Its Scratch and Sniff!" She explained. AND IT WAS! Strawberry curtains, posters of strawberries, strawberry pajamas laid neatly on her strawberry blanket covering her strawberry shaped bed. Strawberry figurines, strawberry mugs, IT WAS WORSE THEN YUKI'S OLD CHEESE OBESSION!

Finally, she handed me the batteries which had strawberry stickers on them. I put them in my tazor and tazored her.

"I HEARD THE YUKI CALL!" "So it was YOU who took my umbrella!" "What's wrong with my dancing!" I heard from down stairs. I decided I caused enough havoc and went back to the estate.

Unfortunately, Shigure called later and told me once Tohru had recovered, she did that thing she does where she talks like quotes you find in a greeting card and made everyone happy. I don't get greeting cards much…I wonder why…

Anyway, there was still the subject of Yuki's missing Easy Bake Oven, which I admitted I stole. When asked why, I said "Because if Yuki is already terrible at such minor tasks as making paper doors and wrapping bandages, he would have surely dropped and/or set it on fire!" I failed to mention I had used it to smash a clock.

Almost immediately following my telephone conversation, I heard a loud explosion. I looked out the window and spotted a soot covered Kisa running toward me "I miscalculated a bit; I was trying to send my teddy bear into space. Don't fret; it was only a quarter of my back lawn that got destroyed. My teapot and dolls are safe. I should rec-"

Hiro, Kagura, Rin, and Haru walked up. Kisa started to cry. "Haru-nii! Don't play with fireworks like that againg!" She sobbed. "You did this?" Hiro demanded. "…Did I…? I can't remember…" Haru said slowly. "How do you not remember destroying half my lawn!" Kagura and Rin looked at him. "… I'm Sorry…?" He said, confused. "Its okay, Haru-nii, I forgive you." "What and Angel!" Rin and Kagura squealed together, hugging Kisa.

Oh, but I know her true nature.

I went back to my room because I was quite tired, and noticed a package had arrived. I opened it up and looked at my new Kermit the Frog alarm clock. I set it for one minute because I wanted to hear the song. It began to sing 'Its Not Easy, Being Green.' "FOOL!" I screamed "YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT HARD BEING GREEN! Well try being GOD OF THE ZODIAC! You IGNORANT frog! You try controlling 13 animal transforming people! YOU HAVE IT EASY! YOU LYING IDIOT!" I grabbed the Easy Bake Oven and started to smash the clock.

"I heard the Yuki Call-" He stopped "MY OVEN!" Yuki grabbed the toy and ran off.

"And THAT, my dear Shigure, is how my day went." Akito finished. Kureno stared at him.

"I'm _Kureno_, Akito-san…" Kureno said gently.

Akito ignored him and bought a Hello Kitty alarm clock of ebay from guy in Idaho.

"Akito-san… did any of that really happen?" Kureno asked.

Akito sighed. "No, Ayame, none of that really happened…" he admitted.

"I'm _Kureno_."

"Very Well…"

* * *

PLEASE COMMENT AND SUGGEST WHO I SHOULD WRITE 'a day in the life of' NEXT! Or just leave your opinion! That's good too! KAY! 


	2. Day in the life of Kyo

**A Day in the Life of... Kyo Sohma**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Baskets… OKAY? GAWD!

Thank you to those who read and reviewed my last chapter!

**akatsuki-NIN-itachi**

**element'ice**

**i-luv-kyo-kun**

Please read and review again! ENJOY!

* * *

"Kyo-kun!" Torhu called, running over to the Cat. "Kyo-kun, how was your day?"

Kyo sighed "Stupid. Completely stupid."

Tohru gasped "Really!" She asked as if it was somehow her fault. "How so?"

"Well…"

I woke up unnaturally early as I usually do in order to beat Yuki to school, which I suppose is much easier then I give credit to because that Rat doesn't completely wake up until noon. Anyway, I stepped out of bed and broke this string that triggered a contraption like something out of Scooby Doo. I stood for ten minutes and watched the trap unwind. Nothing happened. Except Shigure came up from behind me while I was distracted and dumped mud over my head before running out of my room, laughing like a fool. I vowed at that moment to take revenge on Shigure before the day was out.

Before I knew it, two hours had passed and I hadn't moved an inch. Funny how time flies when you're plotting revenge. I heard you calling me down for breakfast so I jumped the entire set of stairs and landed on my feet because Shishou always taught me that cats land on their feet. And that paper airplanes are cooler once set on fire. Again, you forgot that leeks to me are as Kryptonite is to Superman for the ENTIRE meal consisted of leek. When did Tropicana start making leek juice?

Anyway, Shigure never showed up at the table, but the zombie-like Yuki came down, muttering something about his lost childhood. But since I didn't care, I threw the leek juice at him and ran away faster then you can say 'it's not easy being green' and soon arrived at school. TAKE THAT YUKI! I BEAT YOU TO SCHOOL AND THREW JUICE AT YOU!

As soon as I reached the front steps of the school, I was confronted by that Yankee and the Wave Girl. "What's up Pussy Cat?" Yankee said to no one in particular. Except me. She said it to me. "Cat Lover, Cat Lover!" a random guy said as he passed me. I hissed at him, of course. "Sohma Kyo…" Wave girl said before I was able to scratch the guy. I looked at her. "Your waves…" she started slowly. "Your waves are like a slinky at any given moment…" "EVERYONE LOVES A SLINKY! EVERYONE LOVES A SLINKY!" the whole school sang because that's what they do. "I don't." Hana said.

Before I could ask why, those two guys I hang out with but never bothered to ask their names came up. "Kyon Kyon!" one sang. "Why you all covered in mud, dawg?" the other asked. I looked down and OMIGOD! I was covered in mud! I forgot to clean up after Shigure set that crazy trap up in my room. I looked at Uo, because I knew she randomly had the keys to the school's laundry room. She laughed manically and threw the keys onto the roof. I was just about to scream when Hana said "I really really dislike slinkies." Like I cared. So I entered the school to begin my journey to THE ROOF!

Before I knew it, I was on the 10th floor. When did our school get 37 floors, I dunno. Maybe that day when I ditched school for Shishou's karaoke show. Anyway, the moment I stepped foot on floor 10, I regretted getting up this morning.

It was the library floor, and Momiji was there… reading stories. "Kyo! Today, I read this story! It's called-" "I don't wanna hear it!" I cried. Why does he always, ALWAYS tell stories! Like the one about the traveler! Who gave away his EYES! "But it's the Little Engine that Could! It's JUST like Tohru!" "Does EVERYTHING remind you of Torhu!" I screamed. The random librarian threw a book at me to shut up. "Yes." Momiji said blankly.

I ran up to the nest floor, which I discovered to be a food court. Oh… its Haru. "Kyo… what should I eat?" "I don't care, I need to get to the roof." I snapped but was secretly trying to choose. "I wanted a taco, but then I saw the hamburger, so I don't know…" "Maybe you shouldn't ear either since they both have beef." Haru stared at me. I waited the usual five minutes it takes him to answer. Still nothing. "You're a cow…" I attempted to explain. If only I had borrowed Shigure's hand puppets, that would make explaining things a whole lot easier. "Yeah… I know." Haru said. "Beef is made of cow." "Oh, so I should have a hamburger." I stared at him. "Why not! It has Ham in its name!" He protested. So I called him stupid and ran up three more levels before Hanajima stopped me.

"I don't think you understand how much I truly hate slinkies." She said, a weird dark aura thing surrounding her. "How did you get up here?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke the wrath of THE DEMPA WAVES!

Before she could answer, Yuki came out of nowhere. He drank the leek juice I threw at him earlier in one gulp and punched me. I forgot that leeks to him are as spinage is to Popeye. "I'm Popeye the Salior Man!" He shouted, winding up another for another punch. "How strange…" Hana said. Then Yuki got all self conscience like he does sometimes and suddenly sprinted down the stairs. "Sohma Yuki! Your waves are like those of a forgotten Chia Pet!" Hana called after him. "Ch-ch-ch-CHIA!" The whole school shouted. I ran past Hana and made it onto the roof!

"Shigure…" I hissed. Shigure turned around "I knew you'd come." He said. "Looking for these?" He held up the laundry room keys.

That's when Momiji, who finally caught up with me, ran onto the roof and started reciting the little engine that could. Shigure was hypnotized by Momiji's story and the symbolism relating to Torhu, so I grabbed the keys quickly and jumped off the roof, landing on my feet of course. I considered Momiji's story to be revenge enough.

Once I got to the front steps of the school, I realized I never got a chance to ask why Shigure was at our school anyway. I shrugged, deciding I'll just force him to tell me later on when I get home. I went to the laundry room which was already UNLOCKED! Before I could freak out about all the wasted time, the bell rang behind me and Mayu-Sensei grabbed my shoulder "Get outta the school, Muddy Kyo, or I'll make you write a thirty page essay on the rise and fall of the boy band era." I shuddered at the thought. "Oh and by the way, detention for a week for never coming to class today and making Honda-kun say 'COULD HE BE SICK! YOU SHOULDN'T UNDERESTIMATE IT!" A million time throughout the day, causing three people to practically go insane. So- HEY! HANAJIMA! Where've you been all day!" Hana turned around slowy, another dark aura growing around her "I was in the classroom." She lied. Mayu-Sensei nodded, taking a step back, "Okay, if you say so." She said. "You've just gonna let her off the hook!" I yelled. "When you get powers, you can get off the hook took, Kyo" Mayu said, throwing me out of the school. I sighed and began my journey home to take a bath.

"And that's how my day went." Kyo ended, watching Tohru hide a slinky under a rug. "What are you doing?"

"Tomorrow Hana-chan's birthday… And I bought her a slinky." Tohru said as if she it was all her fault she never asked Hanajima her opinion of slinkies. GAWD TOHRU! WHATS YOU'RE PROBLEM?

"Well, try buying her some play dough instead!" Kyou said. I bet that's his answer to every problem.

"Do you like Play Dough, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. Way to go Tohru! You made a new discovery!

"Everyone likes Play Dough." Kyo said, looking at the author crossly. Okay, okay, I'll shut up now.

"I don't." Yuki scoffed, never actually having the chance to play with Play Dough when he was a child.

Everyone stared at him, shocked. "YOU DON'T LIKE PLAY DOUGH!" Shigure cried dramatically. "Um…." Yuki blushed.

THE END!

* * *

Thankyou for reading! And Now som words from our friends!

Kyo: SACHI'S INSANE!

Sachimi (Sachi) Author: What!

Yuki: I think i have to agree with the cat on this one...

Sachi: Not you too, Yuki!Why would you say something like that after i've been so nice to you!

Kyo: YOU MADE ME MISS CLASS! I HAD DETENTION FOR A WEEK BECAUSE OF THIS STORY!

Sachi: Thats your own fault. If you had taken a shower before you left the house, you wouldn't have needed the Landry room.

Torhu: Gasp! Is that what happened! Why didn't you tell me, i would have done your laundry, or... do you not trust me with it! I'm such a terrible friend!

Yuki: Now look what you've done, Baka-Neko

Kyo: Why's it my fault!

Sachi: You guys are all fogetting the real culprit here points an accusing finger at Shigure

Shigure: um...Please Review!


	3. Story Time with Akito

**Story Time with Akito!**

Alright, I know that this isn't a "A Day in the Life of…" Chapter, but it's written kinda the same way! It's still an insane parody! It's a holiday gift for all of my readers (and especially my reviewers!!!!!!) So since I already had it written in my SUPER GIGANTIC FANFICTION FOLDER in my room (see my profile… it basically restates what I said… except longer… so you don't HAVE to, but if you want to, by all means!) Any way…

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Baskets… but I'm working on it, so it might change… *evil grin*

First, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter!

**akatsuki-NIN-itachi, Kaorin Tamaki, i-luv-kyo-kun, iluvkandygrl, Skitty 2004, ryomaeijiarehot, Cheeseeatingsurrenderrat, DarlingKittystar, Master Fifer, RainingCats**

Thanks so much! Hope you all like this one too!!!

Please Read! Please **REVIEW**! ENJOY!!!

* * *

"I demand a story!" Akito proclaimed, standing in the door way of Hatori's office.

Hatori looked up from his computer slowly at him and back down at his intense game of minesweeper… I MEAN important doctor work… and sighed, clicking the minimize option on the side of game … er… official medical document… he had been so close to winn-… diagnosing his patient… yes… that it pained him to turn away from the computer and pull out Clifford the Big Red Dog from his book shelf.

Akito knocked the book away from him with a vase. "No! I will be the one telling the story today!" Akito exclaimed. He had grown weary of Clifford the Big Red Dog's adventures. And as that was the only storybook that Hatori had (because the all others reminded Momiji of Tohru in one way or another) Akito had it heard it every time he randomly walked into his office and demanded a story.

"Wait… you want to tell me a story?" Hatori asked, as Akito look through a jar on Hatori's desk for candy. I mean… it was a candy jar after all, but all Hatori had in it was three stray tic-tacs, a handful of pennies, paperclips, safety pins, and an unwrapped Halls cough drop.

Akito scoffed "Of course not" he said as if the idea of entertain Hatori was as laughable as Kyo's equality to Yuki. Akito knocked over the jar, deciding it wasn't worth his time. "Get the children."

"… The children? You mean the ones who're all in school?" Hatori asked.

"…Yes. Make it quick." Akito snapped.

So after Hatori wrote several fake doctor's notes and picked them all up, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa sat in front of Akito, who was perched ontop of Hatori's desk. Hatori stared longingly at his computer.

"So, do you all want to hear a story?" Akito asked.

"Yes Akito." All the children said together, which would have been rather creepy if they hadn't all been practicing it on the car ride over. What would have been more impressive, however, would be if they harmonized! But Yuki's not much of a singer… so we've put the blame on him.

"Good. I'll tell you one then. This story is about me…" Akito said as if that alone makes a good story. "And it's about why I don't go to school…" He trailed off as if a voice over would start speaking (possibly Morgan Freeman, Haru hoped) and they'd all journey to memory world.

After about twelve minuets, Yuki coughed slightly. You know… bronchial asthma and stuff. Everyone turned to stare at him. He blinked and looked back at the group, covering his mouth, his cheeks pink, as the full feeling of embarrassment came crashing down on him, making this the most awkward moment ever imaginable, he's rather die a slow an painful death then endure another minute of their judgmental eyes, even though to most people, it would have been nothing at all. Akito threw a fist full of Hatori's unwrapped halls coughs at him.

"Now back to the story." Akito said as if Yuki had rudely interrupted him. "When I was a young child, oblivious to the dark and twisted world I was born into, would spend hour and hour wandering the inner estate and sitting with THE MABUDCHI TRIO!!! …And Kureno." He shrugged as he mentioned the rooster. Everyone nodded as if they understood.

Kureno sighed from the open doorway "It's alright, Kureno, he doesn't mean it…" Hatori tried to comfort the younger man, who sulked away.

"-For they were always there. Always willing to listen to what I had to say." Akito digressed.

"One day, while I had been sitting next to Shigure, I turned to him and I was like… WOAH!!!!" Akito cried, making everyone but Haru jump. Haru jumped thirty seconds after everyone else, or rather… made a slightly surprised expression. "Shigure wasn't there anymore! A maid told me he went to school and I told her shut up and mind her own business because I didn't ask her! GAWD! People can be so nosy!"

Instantly, thirty easy droppers ran away from the windows, doors, vents, and secrete passage way bookcases they were listening from.

"Shigure came home awhile later and explained to me via puppets what school was. Instantly I was interested, so I applied for the local school. They told me to go home because school was over for the day so I camped out on the sidewalk until morning to get in first the next day. Isn't that what the kids do to get a guarantee entrance? Camp out in front of things?"

"Does Shigure still have the puppets?" Haru asked, because that's all he really cared about. Akito glared at him, which made him hesitate and think about rethink what he was going to say next a little.

But only a little.

"Because if he did, you could use them to make this story more interesting."

Once Akito stuck Haru's head in a vase, he continued with the story. "I refused to wear any sort of uniform because it was, of course, beneath me." He looked pointedly at all of the children in their tacky, school issued uniforms. Who are they trying to fool? They are most certainly not sailors, so why make they're uniforms resemble that of those who work the sea! I mean… Torhu had never even SEEN a sea until she met the Sohma's! She hadn't even seen a lake! The closest she's come to a body of water is when Kyo flooded the kitchen out of spite, and that was just annoying! And she defiantly didn't wear her sailor-ish uniform to clean that up! That's just impractical…

"And because of this, I can safely say I received my first detention the moment I walked through the door. At the time, I didn't know what detention slips were, and of course, automatically assumed they were the equivalent to the tickets you receive at Chucky Cheese."

"You mean they're not?" Momiji cried, shocked. Thank god all the teachers thought he was just too darn cute to give him a detention to begin with.

"I _know_! Surprising isn't it? Anyway, I made it my goal to pick up as many of these detentions a possible." Akito continued. Hatori put his head in his hands. He should have known the story was going to be like this. He should have just kept playing minesweeper and pretended he didn't see him; maybe he would have gone away and bothered Kureno. What did he do all day when he wasn't entertaining the head of the house anyway?

In another office in the estate Kureno was on his computer, illegally downloading music… I mean… doing important household paperwork that the head of the household should me doing if he wasn't insane and telling children stories. Defiantly not putting Cascada onto his ipod…praying that he wouldn't get busted by the feds for the thousands of dollars of music he's downloaded (which he could easily afford. Come on, he's a _Sohma_, he's loaded! This makes him feel… dangerous… if only Uo could see him now. He's such a badass.) No… defiantly not… he was hard at work… yes yes…

What terrible moral was Akito to force feed to the children, Hatori feared.

"For some reason it wasn't hard for me to acquire these detentions." Akito explained. "After I was introduced to the class, the teacher explained to me some of the school rules. And then I got my second detention for throwing a vase at him. NO BODY TELLS ME RULES!" Akito shouted at Tohru, who flinched away. He glared at her for a second and mouthed the words *_I dislike you_*

"P-pardon?" Tohru asked softly, with a confused smile that made Yuki and Kyo smile. Yuki's smile made Haru smile and Kyo's smile made Momiji giggle, which made him smile, which caused Kisa to smile which of course made Hiro smile.

All this smiling made Akito scowl and pointed at Tohru. "Stop that." He said and then continued. "I got my third detention for carrying vases and using them as weapons, Whateve." He shrugged "You know what I mean, right?" He held up his hand toward Kisa for a high five.

Kisa stared at him startled "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" He said, his hand still raised. "I know you're true nature…" (see ch.1)

Kisa gave him a confused look, clearly having no idea about what he was saying, but didn't argue, lifting her hand. Akito dropped his away before she made contact with his, leaving her 'hanging'.

"At lunch, I made a point to stand upon a table and establish my position as leader." Akito said turning back to the rest of the group. Kisa lowered her hand timidly. "Some… foolish child threw food at me and a food fight began while I attacked him with a vase I made in pottery class. Six more detentions." Akito smiled with the memories.

After Akito explained how he received his next twelve detentions, he yelled at Yuki for glancing out the window, claiming the window was his to view only. Hatori was a little upset by that comment, since this was his office. But he didn't say anything; he wanted his story time to end so he could get back to… Work… yes… work… and he wasn't sure how much more of this his young cousins could endure.

"Finally, we were asked to write an in class essay about what we wanted to be when we grew up and read it aloud. When it was my turn, I explained that I wanted to be god and that my reasons were not for their ears and thus… I did not write an essay. I got my final detention for making wild claims and not doing my homework… but you know what…?" He asked, leaning in. The kids leaned forward.

"What?" Kyo asked, curious (like a cat. Lets hope it doesn't… kill him… ha ha ha , get it? Yeah, you guys get it. It was a funny one, right? Yup.)

Akito frowned slightly and didn't respond, his eyes scanning the others, landing on Haru.

"…_what_?" Kyo asked again, because he really did want to know.

Akito remained silent, staring straight at Haru. Haru glanced from side to side, confused. Yuki nudged Haru slightly, trying to get him to say something.

"… What?!" Kyo asked loudly, slamming a fist to the ground, frustrated and irritated. Akito glared at Haru.

Hiro sighed "What Akito-san?" He asked in the most disinterested voice ever, examining his finger nails, bored.

Akito looked over at the boy with a smile "I'm glad you asked." He said. Kyo looked like he was ready to tug out his hair, murder Hiro, verbally abuse Yuki, bring out the Black Haru, insult Hatori, torment Momiji, accidentally make Tohru cry, regret it, but not before Yuki gets a chance to beat him to the ground. But he bottled it in. He'd take it out on Shigure later on today, the next time he mentions the words 'leeks' around him… oh… that dog is gonna get it…

"Well, I _did_ become god!!! God of the zodiac! So beat that Sensei! You can go take you're rules and shove it! Ha! What now?!" Akito laughed manically and everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, I went to the office with my detention slips to collect my prize. Upon learning their was nothing to win I smashed every breakable object in the office and was expelled. I decided then that I hated school. I don't like it. And that's why I don't go to school." Akito ended with a triumphant look.

He then drove the children out of the office by sending a swarm of those tiny white birds he chills with after them. Hatori ducked as the kids ran by him and the birds flew over him. All but Haru, who got up off the floor about minute after the flock of birds flew out of the room and followed it out. "Peace." He said.

"Don't worry children! I'll tell you another story some day! "Akito called after the fleeing group, the birds, and the strolling cow.

He hopped into Hatori's chair and looked at him with a smile "That wasn't to hard. Shigure's a novelist, isn't he? Maybe I should become one too. I bet that story right there was better than anything he's ever written." He said. "I could win an Oscar."

"Those are for movies"

"When my book gets a movie deal. Stay with me Hatori." Akito said, rolling his eyes. He looked at his computer and took hold of the mouse.

Hatori could hear clicking and then a "Damn… so close."

The doctor looked over at Akito who stood up from his desk and strolled past him "I'm getting better at that game, but I can never seem to win. I should stop clicking spaces with reckless abandon." He said, and turned down the hall.

Hatori stared at his computer horrified and went over to it. Minesweeper, yea I said it minesweeper, was already up. Hatori's a hardworking guy! He deserves a break every now and then! But the smilie face at the top was… alas… no longer smiling. 'X's were over its eyes.

Game Over.

Hatori had a strategy. Hatori knew how to play. Akito was NOT getting better. You can't just click blindly! Hatori marked spaces! Hatori counted out the mines! HATORI PUT THE EFFORT IN! And now… it was all gone.

It was over.

Hatori clicked the 'X' on the corner and sighed, picking up Clifford the Big Red Dog once more and stared at it. He stared at the door and opened the book to the last page, tearing it out.

Sweet revenge

Followed immediately by guilt.

"Where's the tape…" He murmured.

THE END!!

* * *

This one was longer than all the others! I hope you don't mind!!

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

**REVIEW!**

Peace! Love!

**SACHI-CHAN!**


	4. Day in the life of Tohru

_**A Day in the Life of… **__**Tohru Honda**_

So I've finally updated. I'll update more and more until I decided I'm done. : )

Disclaimer: I'm forced to inform you that I am not the true author of Fruits Basket… *sigh*

Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter!

**jaik34, .kimi, disneytiger, It's raining yoghurt**

Read_**, Review**_, Enjoy. Peace. :)

* * *

Tohru collapsed on the giant fluffy bed in her bedroom at the end of the long day with a sigh. "Oh Mom" she began, rolling over to look at the new, fancy, electronic picture frame Shigure bought her that was a constant slide show of countless pictures of Kyoko… so countless in fact that it hardly ever showed the shame photograph twice! (It was really such a sweet gesture. Tohru could hardly believe Shigure would be so kind as to buy this obviously expensive device and then go through all the trouble to borrow all those pictures of her mother from her relatives, even the extended family she hardly knew, just for her!) (Tohru, however, was unaware Shigure bought this slightly damaged frame from CVS's clearance section… with coupons… then stole the pictures from her relatives, and set the device so that it had a subliminal message that flashed "Make Shigure a sandwich" everyday at noon… but the story progresses nonetheless) "I had such a hard day; I wish you were here to help me…" She sat up as it flashed to another picture and sighed "When I woke up this morning-"

It seemed like a day like any other. I was the first one up, because it is my duty to take care of the household! Through the power of optimism and a touch of magic (plus my daily, early morning double shot of espresso in black coffee…) I was as cheery and chipper and energetic as ever!

Once I stashed my coffee maker and Folgers can safely under my bed for… convenience… I skipped down the stairs and immediately tripped, tumbling to the ground floor. It was my own fault; really, the stairs are a very useful invention and cannot be held accountable for my clumsiness… Although it was terribly painful… eh heh heh… ah… that is…

Ah! Then my knight in shining armor hoisted me up to my feet and I was at a loss for words as he walked gallantly away… into the sunset… er… rising sun…

"Hey stupid, stop standing like a moron in front of the stairs." Is what Kyo said very casually and slowly and not surprising in the least because, as you see mom, this is his normal morning greeting as I watched my mysterious (most likely imaginary knight disappear… I did hit my head) and yet I still had something that liked to a heart attack from shock and apologized for roughly ten minutes then internally monologued how, as the Cat, Kyo uses painful words as a shield and it is my duty (as well as household chores) to break through them and show him that he as good as any other member of the Juunis-

"HEY!"

"UWAHH! Yes!?"

"Were you just having an inner monologue? Stop staring. I'm hungry."

"Yes."

Oh… He's so wounded. Kyo is like a prince.

As I made breakfast Shigure and Yuki arrived "Did anyone else smell coffee this morning?" Shigure asks and I laughed nervously as I loaded up food onto Yuki's plate as he fell forwards onto the table, asleep.

"No one drinks coffee here Shigure, obviously…" Kyo said as he ate. I laughed nervously and continued to stack food onto Yuki's already full plate. "I don't like the taste… Yuki doesn't or he wouldn't be dead in the morning, and I don't even want to know what would happen if you gave her caffeine. She doesn't need it." I laughed nervously again and dumped everything onto Yuki's dish.

He opened his eyes slowly"Ah… I don't think I can eat all of…" He began to mumble "Finish your food Yuki; don't let Tohru's cooking go to waste…" Shigure scolded. Yuki looked at the food and began to begrudingly eat the mountain I unconsciously stacked on his plate. Yuki is so noble… He too is like a prince.

"Well I keep smelling coffee. I wonder where it's coming from." Shigure said and I fear it won't be long before he discovers my secrete. As I have discovered theirs. This world is full of marvelous discoveries. It is my duty (along with breaking Kyo's shell and household chores) to discover more… discoveries… especially how to end the curse!

"Honda-san! School!" Yuki calls. I excuse myself and drink a Five Hour Energy Shot. "Ready." I take their hands, mostly for effect.

At lunch, I am confronted by a group of girls who talk about Yuki. I feel like I was left out before I became friends with him because I was never asked to join this club. And yes, of course I thought he was pretty, he's _Yuki frickin' Sohma_… oh, but he as such wonderful qualities! And… then…

Then…

Then it was so weird mom, the bell rang and it was noon and for some reason I couldn't help but panic. I kept thinking I forgot to make Shigure a sandwich. Did he even ask me? I'm not even sure he asked me, but I felt like I needed to. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to leave.

I ran back to my classroom. "Uo! Hana!" I called. Hana appeared in a puff of black smoke and Uo drove her motorcycle through the schools window. "Yes?"

"How can I leave school early?" I asked, panicking. I seriously needed more caffeine. "You could get expelled by killing someone… with your_ mind_…" Hana said, her eyes landing on Kyo. He buried his head in his issue of Cat Fancy. I smiled and hugged Hana "I'm not as talented as you." I said. Kyo's jaw dropped for some reason, it must have been a fascinating issue! I made a new discovery! Kyo is very interested in flea collars!

"Well then, kiddo, you could always shank someone with a crudely made weapon." Uo grinned at Yuki. He coughed and stared at his feet. "Only someone as talented as you could do that." I said with a sigh. Yuki's eyes widened. Poor Yuki is so shy.

"You could ditch!" Momiji sang. I clasped my hands in front of my chest. The thought of ditching…

"Or fake sick!" "You shouldn't-"

"-Underestimate it." Everyone in the room said together. Alas… mind readers.

"I'll show you how you get out of school early." Haru said. He lifted his hand slowly and dramatically and I watched in awe… waiting… for a marvelous new discover.

Haru's hand dropped down, pulling down the fire alarm. Mayu-sensei looked up from her desk "Thank god. Everyone out of my class room now!" she shouted. Haru is truly a wonder. If only all the Sohmas realized how wonderful they really are.

I stood there in reflective thought as everyone rushed out of the room around me and the sprinkler system went off. It is my job (as well as ending the curse, breaking Kyo's shell, and household chores) to make them all aware of-

"Get the hell out Tohru!"

"Ah!"

As I hurried back to the house with Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru, I stopped quickly into 711 and downed a RedBull. Inside I saw Hatori and gave him my sixteen year old words of wisdom that seemed to do the trick as it was, of course, spoken in a metaphor suited specifically for him. "Melt the slurppee of your soul!" "Spring… I can move on…"

We walked a few more blocks and I ran into Kureno "Keep on truckin'" "Will do!" He smiled and skipped away. We turned the corner and saw Kisa, Hiro, and Rin. "Doing great, Bud!" "Things can only get better!" "I believe in you!" They all beamed. "How does she always say the right thing?"

We turned another corner and spotted Ritsu. I waved at him. "Sorry about your loss!" I said cheerily. He blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Ah…" I turned away and looked through the notebook I wrote quotes from Hallmark cards down in. Those GODDAMN kids who screw up the organization system! I swear to all things holy, if I ever find out who puts the wrong cards in the inspirational section!

I turned to Ritsu and smiled. "Ah… Ju-Just Because?" Damn… who the hell sends a 'just because' card anyway? "Just because what??" "Happy Birthday!" I cheered. "I'm Sorry!" he cried and ran away.

"Did he forget to invite you to his birthday party?" Momiji asked. "Ah! Th-thank must be it…" I answered, shifting uncomfortably as I shoved my notebook in my bag.

Finally we reached the house I and ran inside. Shigure stood in the kitchen, his face pouting "Hi Tohru…" "I'm sorry!" I said, and ripped open the refrigerator. I immediately began to make Shigure a sandwich as Kyo starred suspiciously. I made a new discovery. Kyo is suspicious of sandwiches!

"What are all these pictures of Tohru's mother doing here?" Yuki asked. He set a box on the counter next to Shigure as I put salami on the bread. "Ah! I… borrowed those… to give Tohru a present. You saw it this morning, right?" "Yes! Thank you!" I answered, putting more salami on it. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other suspiciously and went upstairs. They came back down a little later and dragged Shigure out of the room.

"But what about his sandwich?!" I called after them. "I NEED to give it to him!" I yelled. Haru took the sandwich off the plate and sat down at the table, taking a bite. "This is good, if I brainwash you, will you make me one everyday too?" "Huh?"

Akito burst into the room. Haru didn't react but I jumped about thousand feet. "I AM GOD OF THE ZODIAC! ALRIGHT?!" "Y-yes!" I said, shaking, because I was so startled. "Alright." Haru said, taking another bite. "You and your strawberry, cupcake, homemaker cuteness CANNOT break the curse!" Akito shouted. Haru nodded. "It probably takes more effort." He put it lazily but was ignored as Akito continued

"So take your Hallmark advice, and everything associated with it, OUT of our lives!" "Everything?" Haru asked. Akito turned to look at him "Yes, everything, Hatsuharu." She elaborated gently and turned back to me"That includes all brands that do business with Hallmark and all Holidays that print cards with it!" she proclaimed.

"The Sohmas no longer celebrate Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or _New Years_, yes Haru I am aware of the irony associated with the last holiday I mentioned. Whatever. Sohmas no longer watch SpongeBob, attend funerals, apologize to one another, express or feel love, thank people, celebrate birthdays and especially shop at CVS! And it's all thanks to you! _Tohru Honda_! Come on Haru!"Akito finished. Haru slammed down his sandwich and stood up, shooting me a glare. "Thanks a lot, Tohru, SpongeBob is my favorite show." And they both marched out.

Tohru sighed and looked at the picture frame "And that's how my day went." The picture flashed again to different photo of Kyoko and there was a knock on the door. Yuki and Kyo came in.

"Ah! Hello." Tohru began, sitting up. Yuki set a box of photographs of her mother her had been carrying down on the ground in front of her and Kyo unplugged the picture frame.

"We have to take this. Sorry, Honda-san. Don't let Shigure put things in your room anymore." Yuki said.

"Is it because it's associated with Hallmark?" Tohru asked.

The Cat and The Rat exchanged confused looks and shrugged slightly.

"Sure." Kyo said.

They left and Tohru pulled a picture from the box. "Oh mom, I've made so many new discoveries today…" She looked out the window optimistically "I wonder what new discoveries tomorrow will bring!"

*Cue Furuba ending theme music*

* * *

There you have it!

Please Review!!!!

Sachi-Chan!

**(p.s. keep a look out! I'm posting a new story about Shii-chan and Aki very shortly! I hope you will all read it!!) **It's not a one shot, but it's not going to be VERY long. It's a drama. It'll be up soon! Bye!


	5. Day in the life of Yuki

_**A Day In The Life Of… Yuki Sohma**_

_**That's Right… **__**PRINCE **__**Yuki Frickin' Sohma. **_

_**You better recognize. **_

So yes, finally another update! (Finally being the keyword… I'm very sorry indeed.) I was lacking motivation. But it's up now, aren't you proud of me?

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this story if I owned Fruits Basket? (Maybe…) But I don't.

Thank you to my reviewers: **huskychao, ChipsAhoyPup****, ****The Goth Twin, Maggiepie34****, ****shaggy-underdog **I love you guys!!!! thanks so much for the support!

I love your reviews! They make me smile! Please keep them coming! I'm not sure who will be next for this 'A Day In the Life Of' but I think I may do a second Kyo one in the future (keyword 'may') but I want to do some more before then… if I ever do another one of him. *shrug* I'm not sure how much I really like the first one I did, but I'm going to keep it up, don't worry!! :)

Thank you so much again! Please Read! Please **Review**! Enjoy! Peace! Love, yours truly... Sachi-chan!!! :)

* * *

"Honda-san, it's fine," Yuki breathed a deep and painful sigh that was clearly meant to touch the heart. It was anything but the sigh of someone who is fine. It was far too dramatic to be that. He slid the door closed behind him and let his silk hair fall into his downcast eyes. "I… had a good day…" he murmured softly.

"Well, that's good." Shigure smirked from the kitchen threshold after several 'Tohru-less' seconds where Yuki wallowed in the doorframe as if every ounce of air he breathed was a stab of all the world's pain hitting every nerve in his body…. that is… except perhaps his distant and unreachable heart.

Yuki jumped at Shigure's voice and looked around wildly for a moment. Shigure smiled when the boy's gaze fell back on his with an accusing look, and the dog waved "Do you want to tell me about your good day?"

"I didn't have a good day!" Yuki huffed; tossing his hair as he marched passed Shigure to find someone who wouldn't make light of his teenage hardships.

That person, being Tohru, however, was attending an overnight optimism convention with Momiji and for some reason Hanajima. Shigure had neglected to inform Yuki about that little detail…

Playing with people… it's his thing.

It was why Kyo was hanging 'Have You Seen Me' posters of Tohru around the city right now.

Oh Shigure, you kidder, you.

Yuki tried to attract the attention of the absent girl by going to his secrete base, a place she often followed him to. He quietly sulked there for a while, picking the most depressing vegetables he could, like all the variations of onions. He soon thought the symbolism of tears might be lost on the air-headed girl and went to close himself in his room to emotionally work on homework by lamplight. He then lowered himself to sitting at different tables throughout the house with his head in his hands, wondering what he was doing wrong because it didn't usually take this much effort to get Tohru to notice him.

It was only when he was wandering around the house and sighing dramatically at different intervals did Shigure finally mention Tohru's absence.

"What?"

"An optimism convention on Hana-chan's suggestion."

Yuki was stunned and relived to hear this because he was very close to climbing on top of the roof and screaming how he would become part of the zodiac someday just to get some attention. He sunk to his knees at the table and Shigure chuckled. "Wow Yuki…" He began without thinking… without knowing the consequences his words would bring…

"You look stressed out" He said absently as he lifted his paper, blocking out the boy.

Oh, but those were cursing words.

Yuki's eyes lit up and he looked over at Shigure "You wouldn't believe the kind of day I had." He sighed.

He sighed _dramatically._

The paper slid from Shigure's fingers. Their eyes locked, his wide and Yuki's intense. "No." He began. "No, no, no. God, no. Hell, no." He scrambled up to his feet.

Yuki got to his feet gracefully and very dangerously "This morning-"

"This isn't fair! I'm not Tohru, I don't want to hear your problems! What happened to that Lisa Frank journal I got you for your birthday?" Shigure demanded.

Yuki looked at him incredulously "As if one journal was enough?"

Shigure sighed like a normal person and sat down, having known all too well how it was to feel when you run out of pages of your favorite technicolor unicorn journal. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Yuki sat down and cleared his voice. He took a deep breath and sighed once more… _dramatically _"You wouldn't believe the kind of day I had. This morning-"

As always it took me nearly thirty minutes to pry myself out of bed. I set four separate alarms but still I managed to sleep through them. I vaguely remember that orange-haired Idiot hitting my door screaming something about…. Vengeance?... Murder?... Blame?

Well, anyway, I fell asleep again.

Finally, I woke up and got ready, diligently tying and re-tying my tie in the mirror.

It took me FOR-EV-ER but I finally got it perfect. I could hardly believe, it was so proud; I couldn't wait to rush down stairs and show Honda-san. Who knows? Maybe this means I can fix paper doors efficiently too! Can I suddenly cook? The possibilities were endless! I was so excited!

Upon exiting the room to hurry down the stairs to show Honda-san's my new accomplishment, I was immediately overwhelmed by a sudden wave of exhaustion and had to fight the urge to retreat back into my room to curl back into my bed and sleep another seventeen hours. I slowly descended the stairs at a rate of an average elderly man, and stared out in front of me like the soulless undead.

When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by the delicious smells of Honda-san's cooking and her bright and cheery smile. I managed to smile back and was just about to announce my triumph as she approached me.

She is so kind… so helpful.

"Yuki-kun, your tie is crooked."

What the hell?

I blushed, as I do easily and glanced down at my tie that was not at all in the straight line I had made it earlier. How did that happen?

This tie will drive me crazy.

I could hear that Stupid Cat's laughter from the table as Honda-san tied my tie and I sighed…

_Dramatically…_

"What is it, Idiot?"

He grinned the way he does when he thinks he is just about to one up me… "I was just wonderin' what your little fan club would think if they knew how much of a girly boy you really are. What kind of man can't tie his own tie? Worse, you need a girl to do it for you."

I rolled my eyes with flare.

Didn't he know yet?

"Alright, then, please show me how it is done?"

Eyes narrow.

Smirk… just slightly.

One… step… forward.

Total intimidation.

I am Yuki Frickin' Sohma. I cannot be one up'ed.

Kyo stiffened in his seat. "F-fine, I will!"

"Have you ever worn a tie to school?"

He grabbed his empty collar. "I don't by choice!"

"Really?"

"Shut up, Damn Rat! I'll tie my tie better than you! Then I'll be part of the zodiac! You see!" Kyo shouted and sprinted out of the room.

Before I could feel both immense regret and deep pride for pushing Kyo again, I fell to exhaustion and collapsed on the floor.

When I woke up the face of horror gradually came into view.

"My dearest, darling brother, Yuki!" Ayame cried, shoving Honda-san aside so that the breakfast she was holding tumbled to the ground.

I pushed myself to my feet and turned away to escape as Ayame leapt into the air "NO!" I cried.

"MY DEAREST BROTHER!"

And then I was tackled to the ground. "Oh, Yuki! You're going to have a marvelous day today, aren't you? Don't answer, I can feel it! It's as strong as the brotherly love we share! But you know what would make this day better? If you wore this nurse's dress!" He pulled out the frilliest dress of all time literally out of thin air. "I made it special for you, my lovely little brother!"

"Get off of me, Nii-san…" I said in the most threatening voice I could muster while having my lungs crushed.

Ayame got off of me with an extraordinarily dramatic sigh, but before I could stand up, Haru sat on top of me. "You're comfy Yuki…"

I sighed just as _dramatically_ as my brother had.

But… you know… with more drama.

"Haru…"

"….Hmm…?"

"Please get off of me…"

He stared at me for ten minutes. "M'kay." He said before slowly getting up.

I got to my feet and looked at the clock. "Time for school"

"Wait, Yuki!" Ayame called as I helped Honda-san to her feet.

I turned to him as she apologized for being shoved to the ground, essentially apologizing for gravity.

Ayame pointed to his neck and inclined his head forward, mouthing the words 'Your tie'.

No…

Not again…

I looked down slowly and saw that my tie was completely off-center. Honda-san rushed forward to fix my tie as I blushed madly. How did that even happen?

"Ha! Who's the-" Kyo began to taunt, as we walked down the street towards school and he attempted to tie his own tie, but before he could finish his insult I tore the fabric away from his collar and threw it over my shoulder to the nearest group of 'Yuki Club' fan girl that had been stalking us.

Kyo roared and started screaming something about… revenge?... fault…?...rightful place?

It was hard to hear about all the fans squealing over the discarded item I touched…

"Ah, um, it's a shame you didn't get to eat breakfast Yuki-kun." Honda-san said as we walked through the door into the hallways lined with my admirers.

"Why's that?" I smiled at her and all the girls glared. I think I saw few pull out some weapons.

I wonder if Honda-san ever notices the posters they've hung up around the school with her face and large 'X's' painted over it.

"Well, it was your favorite. Three cheese omelet. Extra cheese with cheese on top."

I froze in my tracks as she smiled at me.

"Did I mention cheese?"

"I… I think you might have…"

I could feel my eyes water up and vaguely I could smell a lingering odor of cheese in the air.

It was too painful. Too crule… this world… I was so close to having a delicious start to the day.

I sighed… quite _dramatically_... and lowered my eyes as the bell rang and the crowds vanished to go to class. The lights darkened theatrically and a spotlight dropped.

"It… it is out of reach." I whispered. "Everything is out of re-"

"Who are you talking to?" Kakeru asked and the spotlight vanished when the normal school lights re-appeared around us.

I raised my eyes at him dangerously.

Who did he think was? Walking in, ruining my spotlight? Him… with his unbuttoned collar and his PURPOSLY askew tie? As if it was no body's business…

As if it was ABSOUTLY no body's business!

"I have news for you… this" I jabbed my thumb at my chest "This is none of your business either." I said before I moved to my tiny locker.

He stared at me for a moment "What are you talking about, Red?"

"I just said it's none of your business"

"B-but Yun-Yun!"

"None!" I snapped and pulled back my door.

There wasn't an inch of space left in my locker, there were so many love letters shoved inside of it. I sighed _dramatically_ and pushed them back as far as I could to grab at anything I needed.

But then I remembered I stopped using my locker because of the massive back up. I liked it better when my fans threw out the previous letters before putting theirs in. Less clutter.

When I closed my locker I saw Kakeru grinning at me. He pointed over my shoulder at a line of girls.

Apparently it was time for my daily confessions. I turned to them but Kakeru grabbed me "Yuki, wait, you're tie!"

"What?"

I looked down and it wasn't even facing forward anymore.

I groaned "Oh, come on, this is just ridiculous!"

"Do you need help, Princess?" Kakeru asked as I adjusted it.

I sent him flying across the hallway.

"Heh, what now, Rat?" The stupid Cat said coming up to me as I gently declined the first girl's affections. He was adjusting a tie at his throat with a stupid smug smirk.

My eyes narrowed and all the girls swooned. "WE LOVE YOU YUKI!" One screamed.

I came forward and tugged off the tie from his shirt.

"Clip-on ties are cheating, Idiot." I held up the tie for inspection. The girls nodded furiously.

He growled "No, it's a short cut!" He shouted.

"No cutting corners. If you're playing, then play by the rules." I said.

"At least I never have to ask the rules!" He shouted and ran away.

I glared before I turned away, blushing.

He… he was right…

Raised in isolation… I never learned how to play most games… I always hold everyone back. I have to ask how to play everything don't I? Da hin min… badminton… bocce ball… connect four… operation… jenga… stratego… candyland…

No wonder I always end up playing solitaire.

If only I could figure out how to play solitaire…

I glanced down at the clip on tie in my hand and sighed _dramatically_. Is this inability to pay during explanation the reason why I can't succeed at minor tasks like tying ties, fixing paper doors and basic cooking skills like making toast… or boiling water?

Did I have a problem paying attention to-

"Yuki?"

I looked up at the girl pouring her heart out to me.

"Oh-oh… I'm so … sorry… " I blushed, embarrassed. She was probably judging me. They were all probably judging me. I tucked the clip on tie into my pocket "Please, continue…"

After I rejected the whole school, even a few teachers, I was happy to see it was time to go home.

I guess… I'll just go to class some other day…

I was busy rejecting what seemed to be the last of them on the step of the school. She seemed to be taking it well. She promised to murder Honda-san only a little.

"Thank you for understanding." I said softly. I gave a subtle smile and I think I saw a camera flash somewhere.

When I turned to go I heard her call out from behind me.

"Wait! Yuki! Your tie is undone."

I stopped and turned back to her, sure she misspoke. "What was that?"

"Your tie…"

I looked down and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD it wasn't even tied at all anymore!

I groaned "I've had just about enough of this!" I shouted and yanked it off. I felt two buttons come undone as I balled up the irritating fabric in my fist and threw it as far as I could away from me.

The girl blinked at my outburst as I tried very hard to catch my breath.

You know… bronchial asthma… it never seems to be on my side…

And then she wrinkled her nose. "You know, Yuki… that 'angry rebel' look doesn't really suit you."

I stared at her as I wheezed. "…P…Pardon… me…?" I said between massive gasps of air.

I should really invest in an inhaler.

She shrugged "It doesn't suit you… I think Kyo is the total winner of that look."

I felt my bag drop to the ground as Kyo stepped out from the build behind her with possibly the worst timing ever.

He stopped short with eyes wide "What did you say?" He asked, stunned by the word 'Winner'.

I slapped my hand over her mouth as she moved to turn to him. "Nothing!" I said.

"I…I think I heard…"

I stepped closer to Kyo. "You heard nothing…" I hissed "Or you'll have leeks in everything you eat for the remainder of your life."

Kyo stiffened and took a step back before he jolted away, shouting something about... hatred?...damn rats?...miserable childhood?

It's hard to say because I really don't care.

"And that is how awful my day was." Yuki concluded.

Shigure looked up "That's it?" He asked.

Yuki nodded miserably and hid his face in his arms.

"Well, that doesn't seem that bad." Shigure said. "That sounded like a fun day."

Yuki looked up at him appalled. "See! This is why we need Honda-san! You don't get it! God!" He got to his feet and marched out of the room.

Shigure winced as the door slammed behind the boy.

Yuki wandered back into his room and fell onto his bed. After a moment he sat up and pulled out the clip on tie from his pocket. Hesitantly he moved in front of the mirror and snapped it onto the front of his shirt.

He smiled at his image.

It held for a moment… just a moment before it tumbled to the ground.

Yuki stared at the tie and sighed _dramatically_.

"Dammit."

* * *

Well, there you have it!!!!

Thank you for reading!!!

Please** REVIEW!!! (dramatically) ^_^**

Love

Sachi-chan!!!


End file.
